


Taking care

by Yeneffer



Series: Household Of The Supersoldiers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: Bucky takes care of Steve all the time. But what about himself?





	Taking care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758185) by [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity). 



> Working on the row house together.

Bucky doesn't take care of wounds on his own body. He doesn't even notice them, as long the pain or the damage to skin and muscles doesn't hinder him to move. And he isn't really careful with his body either, so it shouldn't be surprising that working on the row house causes cuts and gashes.

But still, Steve is shocked when he see's a ragged slash on his leg one day. His jeans is shredded and blood is running down on the floor.  
"Bucky...", he whispers with wide eyes. His broken voice must have alarmed the other man because he instantly drops the hammer he's holding and runs to Steve.

"What happened?", he asks and his eyes are already looking over Steve's body to see the cause of the pain. But Steve's eyes are glued to the nasty wound and eventually Bucky follows Steve's gaze.  
"Oh", is all he says.  
"Oh? OH?! Bucky, we need to treat it! I'll get the first aid kit." He turns to leave, but halts after a few steps.  
He turns again and comes back.

Steve has this look on his face again. This look that always makes Bucky's heart clench because he knows that Steve's in pain because of him. Because of something he said, or did, or because of a nightmare. Because of something that reminds Steve of all the things that happened to Bucky and he couldn't prevent.  
"Doesn't it hurt?" His voice is low and he wouldn't have heard the words if he wasn't so close. His gaze is now fixed to his eyes and somehow it feels like Steve's looking right in his soul.

"I've hurt much worse." 

It's obviously the worst answer he could have said. Steve stumbles a few steps back as if he was hit and it feels worse than the cut, so much worse.  
"I should go. Get the bandages."  
When he turns this time it feels more like falling from the train again. Bucky reaches out for him but he's too far away to catch his hand. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't write something like that right before sleeping...
> 
> Comments are appreciated.  
> Let me know what you think about it ;)


End file.
